Dont Trust Me
by Blueladymare
Summary: Alfred is a genuis, Arthur is a magician, both created by the Crucifix, an elusive organization. When the Crucifix threatens to wipe them out they join forces with others of their kind, can they save the world...and themselves? Human AU, M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Human Names**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Summery:**

**Alfred is a genius, he has a best friend who is a Magician. Both were created by the elusive Crucifix...then the Crucifix wants to destroy everything they created, now along side a vast array of monsters and Magicians to stop the coming end of humans world. They must discover who is truelly behind the horrible murders of normal everyday humans...and along the way come to terms with their own personal demons. Perhaps love can fix their damaged souls?**

_**Alfreds POV**_

_**Arthur Kirklands Place London, England 9:00 PM**_

Alfred looked around and smiled grimly. He hadnt been to Arthurs in a long time. He walked up to the mans door and knocked gently. He heard some shuffling and swearing and smiled. A man with messy blond hair and green eyes like emeralds opened the door and frowned. "Oh...its you...long time..." Arthur said frowning. Alfred grinned and tilted his head to the side. "You busy dude?" He asked and Arthur shook his head. "Come in...tea?" He asked and Alfred shook his head.

"Why are you here?" Arhtur asked sitting down at the table and Alfred followed. "Wanted to visit you an old pal." Alfred smiled and Arthur gave him a questioning look. "Really? This 'visit' has nothing with the Crucifix?" Alfred flinched. "Okay so it might have a little something to do with that...dude you have to admit the fact they want us gone!" Alfred jumped up. Arthur shook his head. "I will admit that they want us gone...but there is nothing we really can do..." Arthur said. "We are just two men against a whole group of Disturbs and Denieds." Alfred sighed. "What if I could get others?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And were would we find these people?" Arthur asked.

Alfred grinned and grabbed Arthurs laptop. "Well if my sources are correct..." Alfred punched in random numbers and letters before he came across a picture of what seemed to be an old shop. "They closest person would be in...Paris!" Alfred smiled. Arthur groaned. "He actually changed shops on me..." Alfred frowned but shrugged. "If I stand correct, they will be knicking down your door in oh...a few hours. Now you can come with me or...well you know what they will do." Alfred grinned darkly. Arthur groaned..."Wait for me." He said running upstairs to pack.

_**Fifteen Years ago...**_

_"We have a new student from America!" The teacher exclaimed. "His name is Alfred , please make him at home here!" She smiled at the boy who smiled happily at the others. No one really paid attention to the new kid until math class came around. He tugged on Miss Thortons shirt. "Yes Mr. Jones?" She kneeled next to the eight year old. _

_"I already know Multiplication..." He said and Miss Thorton nodded. "Do you know division?" She asked. Jones nodded. "I know all the way to Algebra." The teachers face dropped. "Excuse me?" She asked. How could this third grader know Algebra already? "Show me." She said and Alfred ran to the board and wrote on it._

_If 1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + ... = y, then x = 1._

_Miss Thorton hissed and the kids laughed at Alfred. "Show off!" They hollered and Alfred felt tears sting his eyes. "B-but..." The teacher took him out of class and to the principles office._

_**Alfreds POV**_

_**Paris, France 2:00 AM**_

Alfred yawned. "Damn..." Arhtur stood next to him and checked his watch. "This friend of yours wouldnt be up right now would he?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded. "Of course he is!" Alfred led the way to a small dingy looking shop that had a sign in french, Désirs Coeurs. Arthur frowned. "It means Hearts Desires...dont ask." Alfred rolled his eyes and opened the door to a shop filled with...books.

Arthur looked around in shock. He reached for one. "Be careful some bite." Arthur stared at Alfred. "Or burn at the touch of humans..." Arthur smiled. "Oh..and dont say God around this guy...it really bugs him." Alfred said and Arthur nodded. "Him being a fallen angel amoung other things." Alfred muttered and hit the bell.

"Je viens!" A mans voice came from upstairs and a tall Frenchman made his apperiance. Arthurs first thought was how downright handsome the man was. He was tall, taller than Arthur and had fair long blond hair that was put in a messy ponytail with shocking blue eyes that looked over the two late night visitors. He had dirty blond stubble and his clothes fit his body perfectly. Arthur took his eyes off the man when he started talking.

"Oh! Alfred! It haz been a long time!" The Frenchman laughed. Alfred nodded. "And who iz your friend?" He said looking Arthur over. "Oh...Arthur Kirkland meet Francis Bonnefoy!" Alfred introduced the two men. "Oh Ello..." Arthur said nodding slightly at him. Francis shocked Arthur by taking his hand and kissing it softly. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer beau." Francis smiled and Arthur blushed feeling the mans stubble brushing gently on his hand. He took it away and frowned. "Weirdo..." He said and Francis seemed hurt.

"Well...anyways I know why you are here...I already told you my awnser...Oui." Francis took a small backpack from behind the counter. "I cant stay...I recieved a threat today..." France frowned and looked out the window. A small rain had started. "Then we should go...we need plane tickets then...hmmm...a magician, a genius and a werewolf...this should be fun...who should we get next?" Alfred smirked. Arthur looked at the man next to him and frowned. "I thought you said Francis was a fallen angel..." Alfred nodded. "He is but he got attacked when he got here..." Francis smiled sadly. "Oui...iz true..." He said sadly as they walked out into the rain and he locked his shop up. "Perhaps after this is done...I will come back?"

"I think it would be best if we had true angels with us..." Francis said to Alfred who nodded. "So we got to Italy..." Alfred nodded and started towards the airport once more to build their army.

**Thanks for reading! If you want backstory I might post it on next chapter...hmmm...yeah Ill do that! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings:**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia! **

The man walked to the jail cell and opened the eyeslot to look in. He smiled at what he saw. A large man, naked except for a scarf wrapped around his neck, was drawing weird symbols on the wall with his blood. "Ivan..." The large man turned around when his name was called. "Are you ready?" Ivan nodded and grinned. Finally he was allowed to kill something.

_Paris, France 4:00 AM_

"Now tell me what is a Englishman and an American doing running around the streets of Paris with a frenchman?" The police officer asked. "Dude...this sounds like that one bar joke! An American, An Englishman and a Frenchman walk into a bar, the Englishman sa-" Alfred started but was cut off by Arthurs foot coming down hard on his own. "Ow! Fuck!" Alfred grabbed his foot.

"We have no idea whats wrong sir..." Arthur said gently and the police officer seemed to want to let them go...until Francis decided it was a good time to grab the Police officers ass to see how firm it was. "Ohohonhon! Zat iz very nice." Francis giggled as the police officer turned a deep red.

It took Arthur a whole nother hour to get the police officer to let them go for a simple speeding ticket. "You never said he was a pervert!" Arthur hissed in Alfreds ear. "Yeah...well I did say he was a fallen angel..." Alfred laughed a little and tripped over something. He looked down to see a human hand. "Shit!" Arthur pulled Alfred back as they stared in shock.

A low growl came from a dark alley by the hand. Alfred reached for his gun, Arthur mumbled something under his breath and his hand burst into flames from magic, and Francis fingernails grew into claws. A shuffling came and a large man made his apperance. He wore a long coat and scarf even though it was a warm night in Paris. He was on all fours, long canine teeth bared and a long black tail whipping back and forth with anger.

"The fuck?" Arthur whispered to Alfred who just shook his head. "I dont know what it is...not human for sure." The mans violet eyes fell on Alfreds and he felt suddenly very cold. The creature moved quickly towards Alfred who hardly had time to react. Instead Arthur threw a flame at the creature making it stop.

"Agros." Arthur muttered under his breath causing the creature to slump over into a deep sleep. "He...it should be out for a while. What is he?" He asked and Alfred shook his head. "A Felis Demon." Francis whispered in horror. "They are a recent creation by the Crucifix...I think this was sent to kill us..." Francis said wrinkling his nose.

"Lets take it with us!" Alfred said. The other two looked at him strangly. "So we can get information out of him!" Alfred defended and the other two nodded and Francis went to hail a cab. Alfred looked back at the large man. The truth was he had seen something in the creatures eyes...and it tugged at Alfreds heart...When no one was looking Alfred reached out and gently touched the larger mans face. Something about him seemed...so familer...

**Thanks for reading! Please, please review! It makes me happy as a bug! wait...I just butchered two sayings...oh well ^^ See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: Swearing, References to Yaoi, Violence**

**Rating: M**

* * *

><strong>I do not own Hetalia!<strong>

_**Train from France to Italy**_

_**4:00 PM**_

Ivan blinked his eyes as he woke up. He tried sitting up but he found that his arms were tied bedhind his back to a post in a train car. _Where am I?_

"Your awake." Came a voice on the other side of the car. Ivan twisted his head around to see three blond men staring at him. "We want to ask you a few questions." One of them asked, he had glasses over bright blue eyes that seemed to study the Russians figure.

"Tell us who sent you?" Arthur asked the confused looking man. Alfred just stared at Ivan and tried to remember were he had seen him before.

"Who do you think? The Crucifix..." Ivan spat trying to get out of the handcuffs, he realized that there must have been a spell on them because he would of broken out of it.

"Strength Spell, now why did they send you to France?" Arthur explained. Ivan smirked.

"Im not telling you anything...but I will tell him something." Ivan flicked his eyes towards Alfred who frowned. "I want to talk to him...alone."

"Non! I dont think thats a good idea!" Francis hissed teeth baring. Ivan seemed unfazed and kept staring at Alfred who gulped.

"Hey guys..I'll be fine, go get us something to eat." Alfred said nudging the others out the door. They protested but then gave up, figuring that Alfred might be able to get more information out of the Russian demon.

Alfred locked the door and pulled the drapes. "Okay, who the hell are you and why the hell do I know you?" Alfred hissed stomping over to the Russian who just smirked.

"Is that anyway to treat me?" Alfred stared in confusion at Ivan. "My caretaker..." Ivan leaned forward and whispered in Alfreds ear. "My friend..." Alfred shivered as he felt Ivans breath on his ear. "My lover..." Alfred pushed the Russian away as fast as he could.

"Shut up, I would remember!" He hissed pulling out his gun. "Dont say those words!" He hissed not wanting to believe thats how he knew the monster.

Ivan smirked and managed to undo the handcuffs. He quickly grabbed the gun from Alfreds hands and threw it to the other side of the car before pulling Alfred into a hug. "How could you not? It was that Arthur I bet...hes always been jelouse!" Ivan hissed.

Ivan was immediately knocked out by a spell from Arthur. "Damn it...are you okay Alfred?" He asked frowning and poking the large mans side with his foot. "Dont worry hes passed out...he might not wake up until we reach Italy."

Alfred hissed. "What did he mean by you had something to do with me not remembering him?" Arthur shrugged.

"Its nothing Alfred, hes crazy, he was sent by the Crucifix, we should of killed him...but Im afraid its too late now...we have a fw hours until we reach Italy...you should rest." Arthur said to Alfred who frowned and looked out the window trying to remember anything.

_**Rome, Italy**_

_**1:00 AM**_

"He's getting away!" A boy hollered. He ran after the fleeing shadow, running through severel streetlights. If anyone was awake and looked out their windows, they would see a young Italian boy with tan skin and dark hair and a strange curl. They would also see a pair of large white wings that were on the boys back.

"Wait up Lovi!" A smaller boy hollered trying to keep up with his brother. He had lighter skin and copper hair but still had a strange curl on the side of his head, and wings although they were smaller than his brothers.

"Damn it Feli! Hurry up!" Lovi hollered and Feli sniffed trying not to cry from his brothers angered tone. "Stop! Your not going to escape Disturbed!" He screamed and a sword appeared out of thin air, Lovi grabbed it and swung at the halted monster.

"Lovi! Watch out!" Feli screamed as the monster turned around and swiped a dark paw at the other boy. Lovi went flying backwards into a brick wall. Feli in turn took out his own sword and preceded to manage a small stab at the monster who didnt even flinch at the impact.

Feli whimpered and the monster picked the boy up before slamming him into the wall by his brother. Feli fell to the ground in a crumpled mess groaning. His wing was snapped in half he could tell, and he was losing blood from an open wound in his head.

"You bastard! Leave fratello alone!" Lovi screamed before grabbing Feli and whispering a spell. They both dissapeared leaving the monster confused at what had happened.

Lovi and Feli appeared in an alleyway somewhere else. Feli coughed as pain wracked his body. "Its okay, we will get some help!" Lovi tried to comfort his now crying brother. "Help!" He screamed for someone to hear. His wings melted into his back, but Felis remained. "Feli, you have to hide your wings."

Feli shook his head. "I cant! It hurts!" He cried.

"You need help?" Came a rough voice from down the alleyway and Lovi jumped up pulling out a small dagger. "Im not going to hurt you angel..." A tall blond German stepped from the shadows. "Hes very hurt..." He frowned and walked over to the angel.

Lovi hissed getting the smell of the man. "Disturbed!" He hissed nearly stabbing the man.

"Nein...not anymore..." He whispered. Lovi frowned and stared at him. "My names Ludwig..." He said picking the small angel up. "My house is only a few blocks away...I can help patch your bruder up..." He said and Lovinodded but didnt quite trust the man.

"Lead the way." He said.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Please! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: NA**

**Rating: M**

**Sorry for the wait guys, I promise to update more often on my stories. Please review! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and faved and alerted!**

**CoffeeKitty13 – Da, me too! I prefer RusAme over USUK, but I this story will have some USUK in it :O Le gasp, but it will end up being RusAme...or should it be USUK...Im confused...**

**Pandaka – Uhm...okay well heres your chapter ^^**

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred waited for the others to meet him in the train station. He was holding some coffee for all four of them, even the prisoner. Alfred was trying to put a finger on who the hell the guy was. He sure was creepy, but Alfred knew there was more to his story that what he had told Alfred, if only the others would let him talk to him again.

Alfred shook his head as Arthur came out of the crowd for him. "Well we made it." Arthur said panting from running through the people, Alfred could see Francis and Ivan coming up behind Arthur. Ivan had a pair of handcuffs on, most likely strengthened by Arthurs magic.

That was another thing that had Alfred thinking, could Arthur really use his magic to wipe his own friends mind? Alfred sighed, he didnt know if he beleived Ivan or not. He needed to figure what was going on first...

He sighed and gave the coffees to the others as they walked through the busy Italian train station. They had to find a secluded place for Arthur to perform his magic and find the two angels they were after.

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur sighed and set up the things he would need to do a transporting spell. He looked around the alley they had chosen, it would have to do. He set the candles up and looked over to see Alfred deep in thought. _Fool...that damn demon could ruin everything..._Arthur thought narrowing his eyes at the large Russian demon that was looking at him.

_Arthur had just gotten a cup of tea when he heard someone knocking on his door. He frowned and got up, opening the door to reveal an old friend, Alfred. "Oh...ello..." Arthur said looking the man over with a small smile._

_Alfred hadnt changed in the last three years since they graduated school. he still had the perfect white smile, perfect tanned skin and those eyes...Arthur knew they were one of the reasons he had fallen in love with the man._

_"Hey Artie!" Alfred said letting himself into his friends house. Arthur just sighed and closed the door behind him._

_"My name is Arthur, please refrane from using that horrid nickname." Arthur scolded him, but he secretly enjoyed hearing that name coming from Alfred._

_"Yeah sorry, hey guess what!" Alfred grinned wrapping an arm arounc Arthurs shoulders. "You will never guess it!"_

_"What? You finally get a job?" Arthur asked knowing the dumb American couldnt hold a job, usually getting fired for messing around. Alfred simply shook his head._

_"I found someone, hes a nice guy..." Alfred said smiling. Arthur jerked his head up and looked at Alfred. Did he just say...Arthur felt as if the world was spinning ou of control._

_"Yeah, I just came by to give this to you." Alfred said searching the pockets of his bomber jacket for something. "Here!" Alfred gave something that Arthur recognized immediatly. It was a small gift he had given Alfred to hold onto...a small keychain with a green bunny on it..._

_"Well Ivan's waiting...talk to you later..." Alfred said oblivouse to the Englishmans frozen state. "See you..." With that Alfred ran to the waiting car._

_Arthur stood there in shock. He had given the keychain to Alfred one christmas...with it his heart. Arthur sunk to his knees and did something he hardly ever did, he cried._

_He cried for his heart that was tearing itself into hundreds of peices, he cried for Alfred who couldnt even tell that his best friend loved him...and mainly he cried because Alfred was taken from him..._

_Arthur stood up and ran to his spell room, trying to find a spell that could make Alfred love him instead of the other man. He didnt find anything except for a forgetting spell...Arthur nodded. He would make Alfred forget about the other man._

Arthur wiped a stray tear from the memory as he finished fixing the candles. "Okay we should be able to find the angels using this." He said to the others who simply nodded not too sure about what was going to happen.

The others nodded and they watched as Arthur began his spell, never faltering from the latin words that came from his mouth.

_**Felis POV**_

Feliciano woke up in a strange bed. He sat up quickly wincing from the pain in his head and side. "Wher-" He started but he saw his brother sleeping in a chair next to him causing him to smile. "Ve~" He said getting out the bed and over to the other Italian angel.

"I see your awake..." A strong voice came from the door frame cause Feliciano to jump in the air and look at him.

"Oh...Im sorry...Who are you?" Feli asked scared of the man he saw. He was tall, strongly built, with peircing blue eyes and blond hair gelled back into a professional looking state.

The man smiled gently which Feli noted really lit up the mans handsome face. "Im Ludwig..." He said holding his hand out for Feli to shake. Feli took it and bowed slightly. Ludwig's eyes seemed to widen before he pulled his hand away from Felis grasp.

"I do not deserve a bow from an angel..." Ludwig said looking away sadly. Feli frowned in confusion before seeing the dark arua around Ludwig and realizing he was one of the Crucifix's demons.

"Why are we here!" Feli hissed stepping back to protect his sleeping brother. Ludwig sighed.

"I brought you here because you were hurt...please let me explain something!" Ludwig said putting his hands up in the air. "I am not working for the Crucifi any more!" He promised.

Feli looked at his brother then nodded. "Explain."


	5. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
